Star Gazing
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: He likes the stars, she likes the stars. He likes her, she likes him. The problem? The girlfriend.
1. I'm Cold!

Okies, weeeeelllllll I said that I'd be writing a new story after I finished "Missions" but I lied. Better do it now, before the plot escapes me. I was going to base this on actual events, but the people I paired the characters with would make the pairings really strange. For example SasuHina yeah, enough said, right?And there would be MAJOR OCCness. Anyways I remeber a certain reviewer said I could be a better fanfic writer, well I hope this is better.

**Disclaimer: ****FrustrationNeverLetsGo does not own Naruto... all I own is my crazy mind and this lap top.**

-----------------------------------

**Star Gazing**

_I'm Cold!_

By: FrustrationNeverLetsGo

Haruno Sakura awoke. It was 2:08 P.M. wow.. talk about a late riser. She got up and ventured to her laptop. She picked it up and walked back to her bed, signing on. She opened AIM and then looked at all who was on.

_xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (Away)_

_TheWeaponsMistress (Away)_

_TaytorTot725 (Away)_

_Destiny'sPick (Availible)_

_x0XAmazeeMeX0x (Availible)_

_TheShyOne66 (Availible)_

Hey, Hinata was on. Oh well, no one really to IM, so why not check myspace? Sakura opened up the Internet Explorer and logged into myspace. "Nothing new? This is shitty." She logged off and grabbed her cat of many years, Jydu. Hey, she was 7, she thought it sounded cool. Sakura got this horrible feeling in her stomach and went into her mother's room so her kitten, Mixy, and Jydu wouldn't fight. She laid down and drifted to sleep.

_**RING! RING!**_

Sakura awoke and ran down the stairs. "Argh," she muttered and grabbed the cordless, "hello?"

There was silence, then a huff. "I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Neh." It was her father. Great.

"I was at Ino's birthday party," Sakura sleepily replied.

"It was on Saturday. So that's Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Today is Tuesday, that's three days."

"Mph."

"What?" he asks, annoyed.

"I was asleep."

"Well then. Go back to sleep. Call me later."

"Alright."

_Click_.

The bastard hung up on her! _Oh well, I will go back to sleep._ She thought and stumbled back up the stairs and into her mother's room. She fell back on the bed, kicking her mother's dog, Patches off. Jydu was in her arms and she fell back asleep. Two hours later her mother came up the stairs and heard Mixy meowing. She opened the door to Sakura's room and let Mixy out. She ventured to her room and saw Sakura asleep. Dead asleep.

"I only hope you have a pulse," her mother said.

Sakura mumbled inaudible words and then stirred. "Huh?"

"No wonder Patches ran down to me so scared, _It's_ in the room." Sakura's mother called Jydu It.

"Yup, hey mom, if I find the child support card, can I get a hair cut?" Sakura asked.

"Wait til I go."

"But I have moneeey."

"Wait.Til.I.Go."

"Rgh," Sakura mumbled and rolled over so her mother could sit down on her bed. She turned the news on, "take your adderal."

"It'll make me even more tired."

"Zoloft?"

"Too early."

"Well, take this little chunk," Sakura's mother said and handed her a little chunk of adderal.

"Alright," Sakura said as she grabbed the chunk and went into her room. She dropped it on her shelf and then looked around her room for the card. She retreived it then got her mother to consent to the hair cut. She walked down the street to the barber shop. She walked in and looked through a book of hairstyles, finding the one she wanted. She got her haircut and walked to Rite-Aid.

"SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" that was her mother's voice.

"Right here, mom."

After that they went home. Sakura ordered pizza and then attempted to call her father, who unsuprisingly, didn't answer the phone. Sakura shrugged then went to her room and signed on. A little window popped up.

_xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx has signed on._

Sakura shrugged, she wasn't going to IM Sasulke. Let him IM her. A few minutes later he did so.

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:04:36 PM):**__ whattup_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:05:15 PM): **__nothin much. Bored._

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:05:19 PM):**__ you?_

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:05:43 PM):**__ eh, life is sucky._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:05:54 PM):**__ if feels like hell stole my vagina, as usual._

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:06:07 PM):**__ Sucks for you._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:06:17 PM):**__ I kno_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:06:46 PM): **__Would 12 bucks, your hat and a hacky sack make you feel better?_

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:07:25 PM):**__ damn straight_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:07:36 PM):**__ well then, get your ass down here, with 40's._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:07:42 PM):**__ point taken._

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:09:03 PM):**__ I just tripped over a beer box._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:09:08 PM): **__drunky_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:09:54 PM):**__ No, the pizza man came. I ran down the stairs and cleared like 6 stairs and then tripped over the beer box._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:10:04 PM):**__ damn, your home alone with pizza?_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:10:09 PM):**__ no, my mom's going to sleep soon. She told me she'd be asleep by nine._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:10:17 PM): **__cool brb I'm going to see about the forty's._

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:10:20 PM):**__ okies._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:17:56 PM):**__ it's so damn hard to get alcohol_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:18:05 PM):**__ dammit!_

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:18:15 PM):**__ do you still want me to come?_

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:18:18 PM):**__ yeah_

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:18:26 PM): **__ok then call me in exactly 18 minutes._

_**xXBlackSkullRoseXx (8:18:30 PM):**__ ok. bye._

_**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx (8:18:33 PM): **__peace._

Sakura grinned. She turned her laptop off and closed it. She then grabbed her card and walked into her mom's room. "I'm going for a walk, ok?"

Her mother was half asleep and she muttered, "yeah, ok."

Sakura smiled again and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She opened the door and walked down the street to Rite-Aid. It was 8:18 when Sasuke told her that so in 18 minutes it would be.. Ah, 8:33 or so. She walked to Rite-Aid and bought a pack of gum and got 15 bucks out. She then walked out and once in the parking lot she called Sasuke.

"Hello," Sasuke said.

"Hey, where are you?" Sakura asks.

"Cruising around, I can't get the forty's."

"Damn."

"Want me to come still?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sakura answers.

"Ok, I'll be there thirteen til."

"Alright."

"Peace."

"Bye."

They hung up and Sakura walked home. She had just gotten to the church right down the street from her and there came Sasuke. She walked to the parking lot and started to get the twelve bucks out.

"No, wait til later. You'll make me look like a drug dealer," Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and then put the twelve bucks back in her pocket. "Alright."

"You got a haircut. It looks funny."

"I know," Sasuke concurred with her. "What about you? Your hair looks funny too."

"Yeah. I got it cut."

"It looks redder."

"Got it dyed too."

"Then the correct response is, 'I got it dyed.' not just the cut."

"Well, I got both."

"I like it. It looks good."

"Thanks."

They walked down the street to Sakura's house. Sasuke's cellphone rang. "It's my dad."

"Alright," Sakura said. Sasuke said hi and hung up the phone.

"I'll call him back."

"We should go through the side anyways. Even though my mom is asleep." Sakura says, "I planned on it." Sakura rolled her eyes and went around to the side of her house. They walked into the garage and then downstairs into the basement. "I'm gonna pee," Sasuke said as he walked into the next room.

Sakura heard Sasuke's cell phone ring. Sasuke picked it up, "hello?" Sakura could tell it was his dad. She frowned and plopped on the couch. She rolled over and threw her hands over her eyes. "Ungh.." she muttered. Sasuke stood in the laundry room/bathroom. Sakura slowly fell asleep. She heard Sasuke come out of the room, see her sleeping, and then go back in. About twenty minutes later he came back out when Sakura was awake. Five minutes later he hung up.

"Damn, my dad is an ass," Sasuke muttered.

"As is mine," Sakura said with a giggle.

"Aa well, all dad's are asses."

"Duh,"

"Yeah.."

There was a silence. 

"I hear your watch," Sakura said.

"Oh.. well then, your screwed," Sasuke said with a smirk.

".. Why?"

"Because, once you hear it you hear it during every awkward silence."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yup."

Insert awkward silence here.

"... I didn't hear your watch," Sakura said.

"Oh.."

Sakura put her ear right next to Sasuke's watch.

"Now I do. Mostly because I put my ear right next to it."

"Well, duh. What smells so pepperminty?" Sasuke asks.

"My gum."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sasuke then looked in his seat. Something had clanged together as he sat down. He pulled out a shot glass.

"Ha ha, looking through my seats and couches is like Christmas. I found a whole thing of vitamin water once, your wallet-"

"Yeah, my wallet was the best thing ever."

"-And five bucks."

"Oh," then Sasuke found gum. "Is this what your chewing?" he asks.

"Yeah, it speaks to you."

Sasuke put it to his ear. "I don't hear anything."

"You have to chew it first," Sakura said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke put a piece in his mouth. "You're crazier than shit!"

"I am not!"

"And even if it were saying anything it would be screaming in pain."

"It was a joke. It doesn't speak to yo-"

"Too late, you already said it. It's out there."

"I'm not crazy. I'm normal."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's what I tell people before they come here to chill."

"What? That I'm crazy?"

"Yeah, I have to warn them. Otherwise they'll get all pissed when you start throwing stuff and yelling."

"I'm perfectly sane! It's because you people are so insane that when I act sane, you think it's the craziest thing ever."

"Hm, that could very well be."

"It's true."

"Sure."

"... Shut up."

"Noooope."

There was a silence. Sakura then looked at Sasuke. "..." He blinked. It was a long blink. Just as he opened his eyes, she blinked.

"So you do the long blink too?"

"Huh? No."

"I just saw you do it."

"Your insane."

Sasuke's phone rang again. He got up and went into the laundry room to talk. He used the bathroom whilst in there. When he came out he hung up and asked. "Got anything I can blow my nose on?"

"No. I can go upstairs and get toilet paper."

".. You still have to get my hat, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, go."

Sakura ran up the stairs. She got toilet paper but couldn't find his hat. She frowned. Her kitten followed her down. "Here, I couldn't find your hat."

"Argh, if your mom stole my hat I'm going to be pissed."

"Neh, I can't help it." 

Sasuke blew his nose and Sakura was playing with her kitten.

"You know, torturing cats is an early sign of homosexuality."

"I'm straight!"

"You did say you would make-out with Tenten."

"When I was drunk."

"That doesn't make it any less gay."

"I'm straight."

"Sure."

Sakura beat Sasuke with a pillow. Sasuke took the pillow from her.

"Give it back!"

"Nope. You'll hit me with it again."

"Will not."

"Ok then," Sasuke said as he handed her the pillow. She hit him with it repeaditly. Sasuke took it again. Sakura fought with him to get it back; she won. "I have to go soon."

"Alright."

"Are you gonna come with me?"

"Sure," Sakura said as she dug up her sandals and found four bucks in the process. "Hell yeah!" she shouted.

"My phone is still jacked up from where Captain Wet hugged me."

"It's not my fault!"

"Your lucky it looks pyschadelic. Otherwise you'd be screwed."

"Pssssh like you can do anything to me."

"..."

They walked down the road, "it's a nice night. I'm probably gonna go for a walk tonight."

"Yeah. Too bad we can't see the stars from right there," Sasuke said as he pointed to the church steps. "It's so damn bright."

"Yeah, it's shitty," she mumbled.

"Well, are you walking tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, probably.. definatley," she answers, her head tilted upwards, looking at the stars.

"Alright, do you want to go to Rite Aid and look at the stars there?"

"Yeah!"

"You'll have to walk back."

"Eh, no big deal."

"Ok," and they both got into his car. He drove to Rite Aid, he drove to the left side of the parking lot. "Alright,"

"Uhh.. let's look at the stars from over there," Sakura said as she pointed to behind Rite Aid, where there was grass.

"Alright," and the had started to move towards there, then Sasuke asked, "will this get you more attached to me?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I watch the stars with a lot of people, it's no big deal," she answered. Really that was a lie, she just wanted to be with him so bad she would lie about her feelings.

"Ok, well, if I ever do anything that will get you more attached to me, let me know." Sasuke suspected that she could be lying, but shrugs it off. They get to the grass. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure this isn't like, wet?" he asks, skeptical.

"Yes. Just lay down," an annoyed Sakura answers.

"Sure?" Sasuke asks as he bends down and feels the grass.

"There, now lay down."

"Alright, alright," Sasuke says upon laying down, parallel from Sakura. They looked at the stars in silence for awhile, then Sasuke interrupted it.

"HOLY SHIT! it's _moving! _That star is _**moving!**_"

"No way," Sakura says.

"Look, can you see it?"

Sakura looks at the star then her eyes go big, "yeah! I do!"

"It's fucking moving fast!"

They look at it. Minutes go by, bugs die, people die, babies are born then, "It stopped."

"Yeah." More silence. More deaths and births. Sasuke thinks then says, "Hey.. I just thought about something."

"What?"

"Ok, which star is the brightest?" Sasuke asks. Sakura points to the star that was moving. "No way, that isn't a star. It was moving."

"It's a star. Stars move, Sasuke."

"Sure.. anyways, the star that is the brightest tonight, was it the brightest yesterday? Will it be the brightest star tomorrow? Was it the brightest one a few weeks ago?" he asks thoughtfully.

"I dunno," Sakura answers quietly. "I'm cold."

"You have several options."

Sakura thought about this, then quickly changed the subject. "What if all stars were UFO's?"

"We'd have noticed by now."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that bright star was moving and whatnot."

"OH! I just saw a shooting star!" Sasuke yelled.

Silence. Sakura wanted to ask what he wished for, but didn't.

"I wished to be famous," Sasuke said with a laugh. "That'd be fucking awesome."

Silence.

"DAMMIT! I should have wished that Transformers was real!"

Sakura laughed. "That star moved again! Holy shit!"

"But it is a star."

"... shit, I ackgnoledged it's star-stence."

"Yup. I win!"

Silence.

"I'M REALLY COLD!" Sakura shouted.

"There are jackets in the car." Sasuke stated. Sakura got up fast. "Can I see your keys?"

"It's unlocked. It's really weird you didn't take the oppurtunity to lay on me."

"... Neh," and Sakura ran off to the car. She dug around in the back seat and got his denim jacket and slipped it on. Ah, nice and warm. She walked back over to Sasuke. She laid down. "That's a lot better." They looked at the stars for a bit longer, Sakura shivered; she was still cold. She sat up, "alright, I'm going to lay on you," she said. "I was wondering when you were going to do that." Sakura laid on his chest. "It's hard to see the stars from there and I have an arm." Sakura shifted her head onto his arm. He closed it around her and rubbed her arm.

"Remeber when I asked if this would get you more attached to me?"

"Yeah."

"Will this?"

"No."

"Remeber that part about telling me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They laid there and then a shooting star flew by that they both saw. Sakura gasped in astoinishment. "What'd you wish for?" Sasuke asks.

"I dunno, my wishes are always subconscious."

"Oh. I wished for my car back." (a/n: he is driving his mom's car.)

"Oh. Ok."

"Oh, in school, are you guys going to be coming up to me constantly and doing crazy shit?"

"Nope. We won't."

"Good. Like, waving is good and saying hi. But not coming up to me and handing me an eraser and say, 'hey, this is Tim.. we got him for you.' No loudness, I'm not down for that in school."

"Oh, we'll probably just ignore you anyways."

"Why?"

"We probably won't see you. Ino and I always stay wrapped up in our conversations; not our surroundings."

"Oh, well. I'd like you to keep my updated on things. Like, if someone hits on whoever I'm going out with, if Tenten smokes in the bathroom, stuff like that."

"We'll tell you when someone is hitting on any of us, whether you are dating them or not."

"Alright. Good."

They sat there in silence and Sasuke rested his head on Sakura's. They sat and watched the stars longer. "I have to go soon."

"Oh. Well, you aren't getting your jacket back."

"Yes I am. I've had it forever."

"Oh... sentmental value?"

"Yeah, and look," Sasuke reached over her and showed her an inside pocket. "You can hide fortys in here."

"Awesome." They got up and walked to Sasuke's car, Sakura clinging to Sasuke's jacket. "You gonna be ok walking home?"

"Oh, I just remebered that," Sakura said sheepishly.

"Well.. I can give you a ride home.. or I can let you take the jacket.." they stood there for a moment, Sasuke pondering it. "Oh, just get in, I'll give you a ride." Sakura didn't complain and she got into the car. Sasuke got in and turned the heat. Once they were down on the main street of Sakura's city/town/small suburb thing, Sasuke said, "you can take the jacket off now. It's warm in here." Sakura took it off and put it into the backseat. He pulled into the church parking lot.

"Ok, see ya," he said. They had leaned closer to eachother, and Sakura threw her arms up in a symbol of a hug. Sasuke held his arms up and they hugged. Sasuke rubbed her back a little and then Sakura pulled back from the hug. "Well, thanks for the ride," she said and got out of the car. The car door shut and she couldn't hear what Sasuke said. She opened it back up and looked at him, "huh?"

"I said I just wanted to keep the jacket."

Sakura frowned and closed his car door and walked back home, not before muttering a, "gee, thanks Sasuke." Then she grinned at last night's events. She snuck into her house and went into her room.

Too bad there was one problem standing between her and Sasuke.

He had a girlfriend.

And this girlfriend was one of her best friends.

--------------------------------------------------

Ok. I don't know whether to make this a one-shot or a full blown story. It was so long I'm considering making it only a one-shot. I have ideas for it, so my reviewers, please tell me what to do. My long ass fanfic was enough for you to read, so I'm going to wrap this up. Thanks for reading! Please review.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**

PS. Sorry for the OOCness in this. Thanks to all of you who read all of this.


	2. You Were An Eight or Nine

Okies, my internet isn't the best. I'll update when I can and/or feel like it.

----------------------------------------------

**Star Gazing**

_"You Were An Eight or Nine."_

By:FrustrationNeverLetsGo

Sakura smiled and got online again. Hinata was online. She IMed her.

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx [11:46:45 PM:**_ hey_

**TheShyOne66 [11:46:54 PM: **_hello_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx [11:47:36 PM: **_guess what I have. I have pizza, a Jydu, a Mixy, 10 bucks and Vitamin Water._

**TheShyOne66 [11:47:42 PM: **_cool_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx [11:47:48 PM: **_but guess what I don't have._

**TheShyOne66 [11:47:53 PM: **_what?_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx [11:47:56 PM: **_A Hinata._

**TheShyOne66 [11:48:06 PM: **_Awww.. I'm reading this to my mom as a hint but she isn't taking it._

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx [11:49:13 PM: **_Raaaaaaaaaaaawwwwrrrrrrrrr... hint AGAIN!! CHA!!!_

**TheShyOne66 [11:49:36 PM:**_ she says no. It's too late and she's been drinking._

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx [11:49:45 PM: **_Grrr... fine, tomorrow then?_

**TheShyOne66 [11:49:50 PM: **_Yeah_

They then talked about what happened that night, Hinata approving. At around three Sakura signed off and went to bed. At around five she called Hinata.

"When are you coming?" she asks.

"Whenever you want me to," Hinata answers.

"Well then, get thine's ass down here."

"Alright. Catch ya later."

"Aye aye."

Sakura ran up the stairs to her room to return the internet. She got on myspace and took a survey. Ten minutes she heard someone knocking on the door. She took off down towards the door and opened it, "hey!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey," Hinata panted. "Wanna hang out at the river?" Sakura asks. Hinata nods yes and throws her bag in the living room. They walk into her back yard and then down a set of stairs and through a yard. "I love it down here," Sakura said with a bright smile and walked down a ramp onto her neighbor's dock. They stretched out on it.

"Ya know what bugs me?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"Ino."

"The whole Daisuke thing?"

"Yeah," Sakura said exasperated.

"Yeah.. he's my brother and I still don't like him."

"He has her completley controlled!" Sakura said, barely keeping her voice down.

"I know, I know."

"Grrr.."

"Sakura, calm down. I hate it too."

"She won't even drink with us anymore. First it was the pot, now this! AHHH!"

"Yeah, I know. And the fact is-"

"He does it too!"

"Yeah."

"And Sasuke.. grr, I almost had him!" Sakura shouted in frustration.

"Yeah.. but then Riku wanted him again," Hinata said with a frown.

"I know. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE it," said Sakura.

"It's ok," Hinata cooed.

Sakura frowned in concentration. "All I wanted was him, and we were invovled and everything.. but not enough to date."

"I know, cause Riku was all, 'I want you back!' and of course, he took her back."

"On a scale of one to ten.. how close do ya think we were to dating?" Sakura asks.

Hinata said nothing for a moment then, "you were an eight or nine."

"And Riku?"

"Uhh.. a two, five at best. Then when she said she wanted him back she immediatly a ten."

"And then I was a two."

"Yeah.. ya know.. I want to jump in the river."

"As do I," said Sakura.

They leaped into the river then Sakura frowned, "man, I'm in my cool baggy pants!" she moped.

"Ha ha!" Hinata said with a smile.

".. aww, man, I took a shower earlier.. and now my hair's gonna be all curllllyyy!" she moped even more.

"I took one too.. damn."

Sakura shrugged and did a front flip under water. She swam to the ladder, "let's jump offa the house boat," she suggested.

"Alright," Hinata agreed.

They climb the ladder and step onto the dock. They get on top of the house boat, Sakura stepping up first.

"When zombie hunting, wear tight clothes!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped off the boat and into the water. She submerged herself and stared at Hinata, "your turn, say something about zombie hunting."

"Alright," said Hinata. She stood there and thought, she then yelled, "When zombie hunting, have short hair!" and jumped. They swam to the ladder on the back of the house boat. Sakura made her way to climb the (small) ladder and fell back. "AHH! I'M DYING!" she exclaimed as she went under the water, then coming back up. "I'm dead."

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" Hinata yells.

"I don't know!" Sakura exclaims.

They laugh and get on top of the house boat.

"Ok.. ya know what else bugs me?" asks Sakura.

"What?"

"Remeber when we were talking about how Daisuke ratted us out and whatnot, and then I say I hate him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, remeber how she's all, 'no you don't!' and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"That pissed me off, cause like she'll be all, 'well fuck Sasuke!' and stuff? It isn't fair."

"I know! It's all like, "AHHH!HHH!HH!HH!H!H!!!"

"Yeah.. when she left with you to talk, did she talk shit? 'Cause honestly, that's what I think."

"No, she didn't. Just how you don't like Daisuke cause Sasuke doesn't."

"That's a load of bullshit!"

"I know," cooed Hinata.

"I don't like him because.. well, somewhere along the way I lost my _best friend."_

"Yeah, I know."

"I even lost Sasuke, who was suposed to be mine."

"He loved you, I could see it. Fucking Riku had to say she wanted him back, she didn't."

"I know, she's forced herself too."

"Yeah, and so you couldn't."

"It pisses me off. I wanted him, I had him. We were almost _dating."_ Sakura said in fury.

Hinata sighed and nodded in agreement. "DAMN YOU RIKU!!!!!! DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"Shit, I'm cold. To the upstairs?"

"Yeah." They sprint to the upstairs as fast as they possibly can. "I'm going to take a shower. You can sit on the toilet while I do, and keep me company. I'm going to upstairs and get in the shower, then you can come up." Sakura went up the stairs and stripped and turned the shower and stepped in. "HINATA, GET US TOWELS!" she said and put shampoo in her hair.

Hinata came back upstairs, clad in a towel and sat on the toilet. "Why, Sakura?"

"I wannsa talk to yooooou." Sakura said over the shower.

"Alrighty then."

Sakura lathered her hair and washed the shampoo out. She put in conditioner then washed her body. "Alright, close your eyes, unless you want to see me naked that bad," said Sakura. Hinata obeyed and Sakura stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself. "Alright, get in that shower," said Sakura closing her eyes. Hinata took off her towel and got in the still running shower.

Sakura left the bathroom door open and ventured to her room across the hall (a/n: convenient, know?) and got dressed. She walked back into the bathroom. "What hurt the most about Sasuke is how he chose Riku over me.. the way he did it.."

"I know, hun," said Hinata through through the shower curtain. "Sasuke's just a dick head and 'a loser.. a fucking loser' to quote his ex." At that comment Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing. Hinata turned off the shower and put the towel around her. "Well, to the internet!" exclaimed Sakura. Hinata walked into Sakura's room with her and Sakura opened up her laptop, turned it on and got on zee internet.

Sakura signed onto AIM and looked at who all was on, oh, our favorite emo-keter (a/n: ya know, like three musketers?) was on. Sakura grinned

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_hey_

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx: **_hey_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_what's up?_

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx: **_nothin much. I need a place to drink tonight with my friends_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_well, there is my house. Who all is gonna be here?_

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx:**_ Jordan and Logan_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_O. Well, that's cool with me. What will the beverages be? o.. and Hina's here_

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx: **_fortys_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_o, well I'm cool with that I guess._

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_how many?_

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx: **_5_

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_alright, that's cool._

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx: **_idk if you guys will be drinking. WE just need a place to drink._

**xXBlackSkullRoseXx: **_Alright, moody. Peace._

**xXXRavenBlackAvengerXXx: **_w/e. peace._

Sakura scowled. "We kill him at dawn!" she exclaims. "In the meantime, WE WALK!" and she gets up. Hinata nods and they walk onwards to the outside world (a/n: I'm hyper, can ya tell? sugar covered strawberries OMG!). Hinata and Sakura walked down the street. "Do I maaatch?" Sakura whines. She was wearing an olive green Fall Out Boy (courtesy of TenTen) shirt, a skirt and brown leggings. "Yes, Sakura. You match."

"I don't think sooo!" she waled.

"Sakura, you're fine. Somehow you pull it off."

"Cause I'm Sakura?"

"Yeah."

They continued to walk, waiting on Sasuke and the lot. She frowns "GAH! I THINK THAT'S THEM! SWITCH ME SHIRTS!!"

"... in _public?_"

"Tenten and I did it, it's ok, BUT FAST!"

"Alright."

Sakura takes off her shirt off and tossed it at Hinata, Hinata shedding her shirt and undershirt. Sakura hurridly slipped on the undershirt and shirt. "Ok. We're good." Sakura smiled in satisfaction at the fact that she now matched. She fumbled and put her hair up. "Oh.. by the way, Jordan's not good looking," said Sakura.

"Damn," Hinata said as she snapped in a disastisfied manner. "And neither is Logan, damn," she said, snapping in that disatisfied Hinata-ish manner. "And neither is Sasuke! DAMN!" she said, doing the snap again.

Sakura laughed, "now Sasuke isn't bad looking," she said. Hinata shrugged. They walked down the street towards the creek. They sat down and laid on their backs, looking at the stars. "Woo! I just saw a shooting star!" Sakura exclaimed. The two friends lay in silence looking at the stars. Sakura frowned, remebering the previous night, wishing Sasuke was hers. Bad news, he was Riku's.

"Well, let's head back," she said with a sigh and she stood up. As they started walking they saw a red hooded taurus (a/n: type o' car that rocks) drive by. It didn't stop and it was headed to the bus garage. They frowned, they weren't gonna run. They walked on and arrived. "Hey," Sakura said. Sasuke didn't reply causing Sakura to twitch a bit. She walked on towards her house, leaving them to follow her. Hinata knew this was going to happen and followed.

"Hmph," said Sakura. She walked down the street, the trio of "men" following suit. Sakura noticed they were being rather loud and they were **sneaking **in, **sneaking** in. "Stop being so loud!" Sakura excalimed. They quited down for a moment and then resumed being loud again. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch, her house was nearing. "I said **shut ****up!"** she exclaimed aggravation lining her voice like venom. They shut up when that was said. She walked to the side of her house, barely containing her frustration and she walked into the garage. She walked down the steps and entered the basement.

Jordan, Logan and Sasuke sat two backpacks down. One contained three forty's, the other contained two. Sakura sat herself down in her "fortress" that she had made. Sasuke had dubbed it "Sakura's fortress." Usually, whomever was Captain Drunky usually was to be seated in said fortress. The fortress consisted of an arm chair, the opening where you plopped down and got up, pushed against the side of the couch. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, raising her eyebrow in a gesture as to, "what are you gonna do? you gonna start drinking?" He took the hint and brought out three forty's, handing one to Jordan and one to Logan and taking one for himself. He took out another forty and offered it to Sakura without words. She shook her head and held up her hand in sign of refusal.

"...?" even though he said nothing, you could feel the question. Like it popped up in the air for her to see. "Ucky forty," Sakura said when she spoke. Jordan frowned, "Hurricane? I wanted a Magnum."

"Sorry, man. I could only get Hurricane," said Sasuke. Jordan shrugged and took a drink. They all sat there, conversing. Hinata and Sakura were talking, Jordan, Logan and Sasuke were talking.

"Let's do it," said Sakura with a smirk. Hinata and Sakura got up. They walked acorss the room. "Alright.." said Sakura. She grinned and they...

--------------------

He he, cliffie. If you want to read what happens, you had better review [:

I hate doing that, but, no review no story.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	3. Scar's An Asshole

Alright, well. I said I'd update when I felt like it.

I guess I feel like it [:

-----------------

_"Scar's An Asshole."_

**Star Gazing**

By: FrustrationNeverLetsGo

Hinata and Sakura walked across the room to the TV. They turned it on and rewound a movie and turned it on.

Lion King..

Of course.

Jordan and Logan didn't mind, at all. They all laughed and looked at the small screen and watched, yet continued with their conversations. Sasuke stood up, "gah, I have to piss," he said.

"Gee, thanks. We really wanted to know," said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "No problem," he said and walked into the bathroom. When he came back Jordan walked into the bathroom and used it. When he walked back he sat down and looked at Sakura, "can I smoke in here?"

"No," she stated simply.

"Why not?" he asks.

"My mother will smell it, the air conditioning ducts. That's how she caught us smoking pot when Jack was here," she answers as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jordan scowled and settled himself on the couch. Logan laughed, "ha ha, man." They all looked at the TV which was playing Lion King.

_"It's your fault, if not for you the king would still be alive," said Scar as he looked down at a crying Simba. "N-no, it's not my fault!" Simba cried as he looked at his dead father._

_"Yes, it is," Scar persisted, Simba believing this time. "I didn't mean to.. it's just.. the antelope, and the stampede, h-he tried to save me," Simba choked out. "We all make mistakes," Scar said. "What.. what am I gonna do?" Simba asks meekly._

_  
"Run.. run far away, and never return." Simba sat there and contemplated then ran. As Simba disappeared Scar sat there, three hiyannas, Shinzie, Bonzaye and Edd comming behind him. "Kill him," was all Scar said and they ran after Simba in obedience._

Logan and Jordan had been focused on the screen. They looked at it and frowned, "man, Scar is an asshole. I mean seriously, man. Who tries to kill their nephew?"

"... Bambi was incest," Sakura stated.

"What? how?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, his wife was his cousin," Sakura said seriously.

"Well, Scar's an asshole. Seriously, dude, I mean. God damn, he just tries to kill his nephew, later on he bitch slaps Sarabi, and god," Logan and Jordan were bent on this and they continued to talk. "Ya know, I'm gonna go get my laptop," said Sakura as she ran up the stairs and to her room to retrieve said precious laptop. As she walked downstairs she put on her iTunes, earning multiple complaints causing Sakura's eyebrow twitch. Hinata and Sakura frowned.

"Let me see your iPod," Jordan says to Hinata and she does so. Sasuke and Jordan put an earbud into both ears, "it's mostly Fall Out Boy," Sakura said to them. "Aww, man, I'm not drunk enough for that," said Jordan. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, making two teenage girls VERY unhappy. Sakura walked over to her laptop and turned on From the Inside by Linkin Park.

_I don't know who to trust_

_No suprise _

The lyrics flowed through Sakura's ear and into her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, see, when you insult a teenage girl's taste in music, you insult her world. She repressed the urge to strangle Sasuke and Jordan.. for the moment. Hinata sat down beside of her and they talked, "we kill them _later_." said Sakura, still calm. "Grr, alright." Sakura looked at the screen of her laptop and began typing, "secret" messages. She picked up her laptop and sat in front of Jordan and Sasuke.

"Man, I'm sorry about this, but why do you like this?" Jordan asks.

"Hey, I said you have horrible taste in music so it's cool," said Sakura. Jordan held up his hand, "ah, man. We're even then," and they high fived-ish.

"But, I like what I like so eh." Sasuke sat there a minute then stood up, "I gotta pee," he said and walked into the bathroom. Once Sasuke came back in the room Jordan laughed and stood up. "Man, I gotta piss again." Everyone laughed and then Jordan left to take care of his.. buisness. "Gah.. my forty is warm," says Logan. There was barely any left, but eh. Sasuke looks at it. "I'll drink it, but the whole time I am you have to chug this," says Sasuke.

"Aww, man. Fine," says Logan as they trade forty bottles. Sasuke grabs it and then starts to drink it, Logan smirking and sitting there. When Sasuke is about to shift his gaze over there.. well just as he is, Logan lifts the bottle to his lips and drinks.

"Man, you weren't chugging it!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Yes, I was man!" Logan says in defense. Just then Jordan walked back in the room, "wasn't I, Jordan?" Logan says. Jordan's brow scrunched together, "what?" he asks. "Just say yes," Logan says.

"Yeah, Sasuke, he was chugging the whole time," Sakura and Hinata say in defense for Logan.

"Believe them, man!" Logan exclaims.

"You weren't though," says Sasuke. "So here's your forty back," Sasuke says and takes his forty back and looks at Sakura, "would you like a drink?" he asks. Sakura grabs the bottle, "why not?" she says. "You have to chug it." "What is your obsession with that?" Sakura snaps. Sasuke shrugs and Sakura chugs. Once she finishes the chug she looks at the bottle. "..." it had tasted like sprite, yet she still wanted a chaser. She got up and took a long drink from a pop. Sakura took Logan's seat and grinned. Logan looked at her.

"... why are you in my seat?" he asks. Sakura smiles again, "my house, my seat." They all grinned and laughed. "Hey, can I see your laptop and pick what I want to?" he asks. Sakura looks at him like he's insane, "no!"

"Please?" he asks.

"No."

"Please?" he asks again.

"... Give me five bucks," Sakura says as she stood up. Logan took his seat again.

"No."

"No password to the laptop then."

Logan reached into his pocket, "I'll do that."

"No man! don't do that!" Sasuke and Jordan shout. Sakura had already grabbed the five bucks. "Sweet," she says. Sasuke had ahold of the laptop. "What is the password?" he asks.

"Rawr430," she answers.

"What?" he asks.

"Rawr4.3.0."

"Rawr.. what?"

"Gah, screw it," says Sakura as she types it in. Sasuke slid in a CD and pulled up iTunes. Sasuke hands the laptop back to her and tells her to flip through the songs. He tells her to stop on one and she hits the forward button. "Aww, come on. That was Bob Marley, that's Jordan's religon," said Sasuke.

"... so?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, now Jordan's gonna go to hell because you won't play Bob Marley. That is his _religon_."

"I don't care," Sakura says indefinatley.

"Ok, Jordan, you're gonna go to hell now," Sasuke says to Jordan.

"Oh, great. Thanks," Jordan says, smoking a cigarette.

Sakura shrugs and leaves it on a song Sasuke asks for. Five minutes later, "GAH, SASUKE SHUT UP!!" she shouts and shuts the laptop as her eyebrow twitched. "Oh, come on, put it back oooooonnnn!" Sasuke shouts. (a/n: he's intoxicated, bear with me) Sakura glares at him and puts her laptop down, not letting Sasuke touch it.

"Awww, come oooonnnnnnn," he says.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Sakura lifts her fist threatiningly, "don't you hit me, Sakura."

Hinata whispers in her ear, "let him take it and let's see if they can remeber the password." Sakura grins and complies with what she said, handing the laptop to Sasuke. He opens it and turns it on. "Sasuke, it's almost dead anyways," Sakura says. Sasuke shrugs, ".. what's the password again?" he asks. "I'm not telling you."

"But Logan gave you five bucks to give them the password!" Jordan shouts.

"Yeah!" Sasuke says.

"For that one time."

Logan sits there, "I don't really care, man. But.. wasn't the password like rawr 30 or something?"

"Nope," Sakura says as she shakes her head. "Try it anyways," Jordan says and Sasuke types it in, not gaining acess to the laptop. Many shouts of what the password may be echo throughout the room. Each earning a no, until Logan names off the right one. Sasuke gets the right password and gains acess. He brings up iTunes and the sound of music fills the room. Logan, Jordan and Hinata are all standing. Sasuke is staring straight at Sakura.

".. I feel looked at," she says. Sasuke continues to look. "If you wouldn't say anything it would last longer," he says and breaks his gaze for a minute, then looks straight into her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asks.

"You know," he states.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking you," she retorts.

"Then you don't deserve to know," he says.

Sakura sighs in defeat, continuing to return Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke lays down, Sakura sitting on the couch and his legs on top of her. Sakura could feel her heart beating in her chest, why was Sasuke taunting her? She wanted him, and with all of her, everything in her wanted him. No one could want him more than she did. Sasuke was talking an excessive amount about nothing.

"Shh, Sasuke. Go to sleep," she says.

"I need something to hold on to or I can't sleep," he says. Sakura didn't want him holding on to her, that brought up too many memories, memories of him and her from before. When they were together, or involved. She missed those so much, and the way he had left her. After asking how she felt, saying let's just be friends and then asking if she was ok with that. When she loved him, so much that it hurt. Sakura used that brain she was known for and handed him a pillow which he grabbed. He sat there for a minute and said, "this isn't working."

"Lay down so I can sleep," Sasuke commanded. Sakura wearily laid down next to him and felt his arm fall around her slim frame. She could feel how tense her body was, she could feel Sasuke's breath on her neck, feel the warmth of his body next to hers. Sakura could feel the hurt shoot through her and could feel nothing else in her. She felt wanting him to be hers again. "Is this hurting you?" Sasuke asks. "N-no. It's cool," Sakura replies, "are you sure?"

"Yes," the answer was when it came. Logan and Jordan came over to Sasuke and Sakura, "what is Sasuke doin? what is Sasuke doin?" they ask as they shake his legs. Sasuke sits up, "Sasuke's drinking," he says then continues, "is there anything _to_ drink?" he finishes.

"Sasuke, lay back down," Sakura says.

"No," he answers to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Hinata. Apparently Sasuke thought it was getting too loud or something because he shouted, "shut the hell up!" causing Sakura to lose a little of her temper. "Sasuke, I said **lay down.**" Sasuke sat down on the couch and Sakura got up for a moment and put her laptop on a table. "I gotta piss," said Jordan as he got up to pee. "No, you sit down, Sasuke hasn't pissed so you can't, Sasuke! go piss!" shouts Logan.

"Damn, is it that bad that I have to go piss?" Sasuke asks as he goes to the bathroom then emerges. Jordan then goes to piss and Sasuke lays back down, calling Sakura over to him. "Yes?" she asks. "Lay down," he commands. Sakura reluctently does so and he asks again, "are you sure this doesn't bother you?" he asks. "It does a little bit," she says. Sasuke immediatly lets go of her and says, "alright then," and Sakura sits up. She hands him his book bag to hold. He holds it and then his cell rings and he gets up and he answers the phone. He gets up and walks into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he comes out, "that was Elizabeth, man. We gotta go."

Jordan and Logan nod in agreement and they all slowly file out of the basement and into the street. They walk down the street and to Jordan's car, Chester. They all get in there and Sakura and Hinata decide to walk around for awhile.

"Man, why did the leave so early? It's only 2 o' clock in the morning," Hinata says.

"I know, man, I know, now we're gonna be bored all night," says Sakura as they lay there for awhile. Thirty minutes later they walk back to Sakura's house. They waste the evening away. They don't go to sleep until at least nine in the morning. They wasted the night away talking, walking, yelling, screaming etc.

Like this wonderful story right here. Sakura and Hinata were walking around the track at the middle school they used to attend. They were laying down, the light was blocking the view of the stars. "Wanna go to Rite-Aid and watch the stars?" asks Sakura. "Sure," Hinata replies. They walk down the street towards Rite-Aid and they were just breaching the street when a car goes by and scares the crap out of Hinata and Sakura, going super slow. They yelled and looked at a house to the side, "oh, dear god I'm about to run into that house!" Sakura shouts.

"It reminds me of a meth house, oh my god, they're making meth! Ewwww, it smells like cat urineeee!" Hinata yells and wrinkles her nose. Sakura laughs and they make their way along the main road and a big huge semi drove by, scaring the crap out of them, "time to go," they say together and make their way to Sakura's house. "We shall look at the stars in my back yard," Sakura says. They go to her house and eat.. liars. They then go down to the river and talk. By the time they are done talking it is day time. Sakura and Hinata go up to Sakura's house and eat and drink and whatnot. They go to Sakura's room and collapse into a deep sleep intil six o' clock in the evening.

-------------------------

I got a review saying Hinata was OOC, well, yeah. Around people she doesn't really know she'll be in character. People who are shy open up like books once people get to know that, so keep that to heart when ya read this. Please and thank you.. [:

I'll update when I can and whatnot.

Review, you've gotten this far, why not click that review button? It'll make me update faster.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


End file.
